


Comfort

by LipFreckles5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 8x02 fix it, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Sammi, No Trevor, Up unitl 5x12, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipFreckles5/pseuds/LipFreckles5
Summary: Mickey comforts Ian the way he should be comforted after Monica's funeral.Mickey never went to prison, Sammi is gone, and Trevor doesn't exist.8x02 Fix It Fic





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to be done about whatever the hell happened in the latest episode, so why not write a fic?
> 
> Mickey loves Ian with all his heart, and knows how to comfort his boyfriend.

The Gallagher house was buzzing; one would think they did not just come back from Monica's funeral only hours ago. Frank was in the middle of one of his outlandish stories of Monica which Mickey wondered if even half was true, Lip was dancing with some girl in the living room, what was her name? Stacey? Cara? The fuck if Mickey knew, it seemed like Lip had a new girl each week especially when his drinking was at its worse.

 

A burst of laughter came around the table and Mickey forced a smirk to make it seem he was paying attention and went back to picking his beer bottle. He glanced up the stairs as he began to realize Ian had been up there for some time, saying he would be right back but it has definitely been longer than that. Mickey placed his empty beer bottle on the table and made his way upstairs. He saw the bathroom door was wide open so he wasn't in there, he turned to see Ian's old bedroom door cracked open. Mickey's heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest and almost dropped completely into his stomach as he opened the door to see the man he loved lying on his childhood bed, staring blankly up the ceiling. His already pale skin seemed paler and there were dark circles under his eyes. Ian turned and faced Mickey, giving him a smile that Mickey knew not to be Ian's real smile.

 

"Hey, Mick." Muttered Ian, his voice strained, "What are you doing?"

 

"I should be asking you that," replied Mickey stepping closer to the bed and taking his zip-up hoodie off to get more comfortable. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Ian's head and ran his hand through Ian's red locks which caused Ian to close his eyes for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and leaned into the older man's touch.

 

"I just wanted to be alone for a while I guess," Ian muttered, tracing shapes on Mickey's jeans with his fingertips before looking back up at him, Mickey would never get use to the way he felt when Ian looked directly at him, Ian could always see through Mickey and understand things about him that Mickey couldn’t understand himself. That's why, even after almost eight years, whenever they locked eyes Mickey knew Ian was seeing all of him and not just the bits and pieces he showed everyone else.

 

"You wanna go home? Svet is keeping Yev all weekend; we have the place to ourselves."

 

Ian rubbed his eyes before shaking his head, "I just want to lay here, with you."

 

Mickey grinned and nudged Ian with his hand lightly, "Well move over fire crotch, I had forgotten how small this fucking bed was."

 

Ian scooted over with his back against the wall giving Mickey space to lie down next to him, they were pressed up against each other, their noses barely grazing, Mickey remembers a time when being this close to Ian scared the hell out of him. Panic would rise in his chest and this throat would become constricted. Back then the only time someone was that close to him it means they were usually about to punch him. He craved the warm feeling of Ian's touch but would shake away the flutter in his stomach. He would always run, that's all he knew how to do. Until Ian taught him that he didn't have to run anymore.

 

It was so different back then; they were so different back then.

 

Mickey cupped Ian's face with his hand and down to the nape of his neck, taking in the features of Ian's face. Ian looked up at him, his eyes glossy and Ian no longer looked like twenty-one-year-old Ian, no this Ian reminded him of 15-year-old Ian when Mickey told him he was nothing but a warm mouth to him, something he regretted saying to this day because it was not true, not at all. He looked like almost eighteen-year-old Ian with the pained look etched on his face as he continued to deny his Bipolar Disorder, the boy who fell asleep crying in Mickey's arms.

 

Mickey lightly pecked Ian's lips and again on his forehead as the younger boy wrapped himself around the older one, pressing their foreheads together. They remained like that for a few moments, Mickey could feel Ian breathe slowly against him, there were more pauses as time went on and Mickey knew Ian wanted to get something off his chest but for once the red-headed boy was the one having a hard time articulating his feelings.

 

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to be squished like this all night? Not that I am complaining, although, I prefer our bed."

 

Ian huffed out a small laugh but once again Mickey was met with silence until Ian finally spoke.

 

"I miss her, I know I fucking shouldn't I never missed her when she was alive, but now she's gone and I-"

 

He choked out one sob, then another, before he knew it Mickey's chest was shaking from Ian's sobs.

 

"Hey, hey, its okay, it's okay to miss her." Reassured Mickey kissing Ian's hair and rubbing his back, a mix of emotions filled his chest as Ian continued to cry. A concoction of emotions filled him. Sadness for the boy that was in his arms, a hint of regret because fuck did he even really miss his own mother, and anger for the bitch that did this to him, yes Monica was Ian's mother and they had this fucking bond in which Ian would always slide back into her grip only to leave the boy he loves broken again. Mickey thought back to when she took him away from him for a few short days and he came back even more distraught than before, so broken he pushed Mickey away and Mickey tried to fight but Ian kept pushing back explaining how Mickey he deserved better, told him he needed time. That time apart had been the longest five months of Mickey's life and he hated remembering those dark days. He wished he could wash those memories away forever.

 

The fucking point was, Monica was a shit mother but as much as Mickey disliked her she was Ian's mom and deep down he  understood what it was like to love someone and despise them at the same time.

 

So he held onto Ian and let him cry until the sobs slowed down and his breathing became less erratic. Ian peeked up at him with his green eyes, which were bloodshot now, Mickey wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. He swallowed down the pain he felt for the younger boy and looked directly into his eyes.

 

"It's okay Ian, you hear me?" Mickey nodded and lifted Ian's chin and kissed him.

 

Ian sighed, "I just feel like a freak," his eyes looking towards the door, "They are all celebrating and I…I can't I just can't Mick."

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Then fucking let them celebrate, it doesn't mean you have to, you got to do things your way, not their way."

 

Ian looked back up at him and once again, his eyes full of adoration, like Mickey held the universe in his hands.

"You don't think I am a freak?"

 

Mickey shook his head and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice as much as possible. "How many times do I have to tell you this shit?" "You're only a freak in bed, that's it."

 

Ian laughed and God it had been only a few hours since Mickey had heard that sound but Ian's laugh was something he could ever tire of.

 

"Fuck you," Ian said, this time kissing Mickey on the lips, it was sweet and slow, a thank you if anything else.

 

"Maybe later Fire crotch, do you want to go home now?"

 

Ian lowered his face down into the crook of Mickey's neck, sighing heavily, "In a minute, I just want to lay here for a bit."

 

"You're going to owe me a full fucking body message after lying in this thing, Jesus I forgot how uncomfortable this thing was."

 

Ian laughed, “Deal.” There was another moment of peace and Mickey’s eyes began to feel heavy before he heard Ian mumbled, “thank you, for being there for me today.”

 

Mickey smiled and pressed his lips into Ian’s hair, “where else would I be? Now shut up and let’s cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave kudos or a comment!
> 
> Ally
> 
> Tumblr: Dreaminginaquamarine


End file.
